1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope treatment tool.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, an endoscope treatment tool is known which is endoscopically inserted into the inside of a body and which grips foreign matter, such as a calculus generated inside the body, such as a biliary tract. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3075355 discloses a cage-shaped basket composed of a plurality of elastic wires having folds. The basket described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3075355 can snare a calculus therein from gaps in a plurality of elastic wires, and hook the calculus with the elastic wires, thereby gripping the calculus.
Additionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-21195 discloses basket-type gripping forceps as another example of the endoscope treatment tool which grips a calculus. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-21195 describes that a cage-shaped portion which receives a calculus therein is constituted by a plurality of elastic wires which is bent in a curved shape or a helical shape.